The present invention relates to a spreader roll incorporated in a mechanism for feeding wrap material, such as plastic sheeting or net, for enveloping large round bales, formed in a bale-forming chamber and more particularly relates to the mounting of spiral flighting provided at the opposite ends of the spreader roll chamber for ensuring that the material is spread to its full width before it is fed into the bale-forming chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,213, granted on Mar. 8, 1988, discloses a large round baler equipped with a bale enveloping or wrapping mechanism which includes a spreader roll of the above-described type. The spreader roll of this patent comprises a smooth cylindrical roll having circular cross-section wire spirally wound onto the opposite ends thereof so as to define spiral flights of opposite hand. These flights are held in place by welds applied at various locations along their length. The application of such welds requires special care to be taken in order that the spiral wire and tubing be joined together without leaving gaps, protrusions or sharp unfilled areas or slag that might snag and cause wrapping material to be wound about the roll. This is usually done by grinding and etc. after welding.